


Hair and Spaghetti

by angelatwell



Series: Agent Carter but everyone is gay [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelatwell/pseuds/angelatwell
Summary: Angie braids Peggy's hair.





	Hair and Spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/177018534578/hair-and-spaghetti), with a prompt from [here](https://angelatwell.tumblr.com/post/176986438518/fluff-starters).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ssh. Stop fussing. I’m just braiding your hair.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Peg,” Angie called, softly, to her girlfriend, who was drying out her hair, “come here.”

 

“Yeah?” Peggy asked, sitting down next to Angie, who was on their bed.

 

Angie didn’t say anything, but, rather, started separating Peggy’s hair into 3 sections.

 

“Hey, what are you doing?” Peggy asked, not aggressively, more out of gentle curiosity.

 

“Shh, I’m just braiding your hair, stay still. I want it to dry in a braid so that it has those nice waves later.”

 

“Mm, okay,” Peggy said, closing her eyes in relaxation.

 

It took about 5 minutes for Angie to finish the braid.

 

“Hey, Peg, can you pass me an elastic?” she asked.

 

“Sure,” Peggy responded, grabbing an elastic from their bedside table, and handing it to Angie.

 

“Thanks.” She tied off the braid, and moved, so that she was next to Peggy. “There,” she chirped, kissing Peggy on the cheek.

 

Peggy hummed, appreciatively. “Thank you.”

 

“Anytime, English,” Angie smiled, laying her head in Peggy’s lap, and lacing their fingers together.  

 

After sitting like that for a few minutes, Angie spoke up. “Should I go make us some dinner?”

 

“Yes, I suppose so, unless you want to just get takeout.”

 

Angie shook her head. “Nah, I’m in the mood for some spaghetti.” She kissed Peggy’s forehead, and ran off to go start making dinner, but she paused in the doorway. “You coming, English? Someone’s gotta destroy the tomatoes for the sauce.”

 

“Coming, coming,” Peggy assured, hopping up and following her girlfriend to the kitchen.

 

 It was good spaghetti.


End file.
